My Little Frozen: Family is Awesome
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: It's awesome okay? So don't judge a book by it's cover. This will be a little different than Frozen the movie.
1. Frozen Heart

**Chapter One! Copyright does to Walt Disney and Hasbro. Italics is the miners singing, though it won't stay this way, it just didn't save.**

A saw cut through the ice. The were stallions scoring the ice and they sang while doing so.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining,_

_this icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining._

The stallions dragged giant ice blocks through channels of water.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear. _

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart!_

_And break the frozen heart. _

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

A young Sami colt, Button Mash, and his young friend, Sweetie Belle, shared a carrot as they tried to keep up with the stallions.

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Young Button struggled to get a block of ice out of the water. He failed, and ends up soaked.

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic can't be controlled._

A sharp ice floe overtook the workers, threateningly. They fought it back.

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

Massive fjord horses dragged heavy ice plows.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

The sun set and lanterns were lit.

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear. _

In the dark, Button Mash and Sweetie Belle finally managed to get a single block of ice out of the water.

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_There's beauty and there's danger here._

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart._

The workers piled onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulled away and it left behind Button and Sweetie to push their ice block onto a dinky little sled and then head off.

**Yeah . . . It's not the best, sue me, but stick around, because It'll get better, I promise.**


	2. AN

Guys, I know that My Little Frozen is a lot like the movie right now, that's just cuz it was the beginning, it does get better, promise. I appreciate all the comments and I **_know _**that it's like the movie right now, but it'll get way awesomer! the book isn't even solved the same way, but I won't spoil anything.


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowpony?

Scootaloo's P.O.V

I woke up with the sun, just like every morning and went over to my sister, who was still asleep, and got on her bed. "Rainbow Dash, hey, Rainbow Dash?" I whispered. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, please."

"Go back to sleep squirt," Rainbow Dash said, sleepily. "I can't, Rainbow Dash, you know how I am, the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" I complained. "So we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself," Rainbow Dash said, pushing me off of her bed. I thought for a while and then I smirked. "Do you wanna build a snowpony?" I asked in her ear. Rainbow smiled and got out of bed. "Come on, come on, come on, Dashie!" I exclaimed as we walked into the great hall. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Ready?" Rainbow asked. I nodded. She threw her hooves into the air and white magic made it snow and the floor turn into ice. We played around yelling, "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" Rainbow said. She made a snowman with her magic. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Rainbow said in a boy voice. I hugged it and exclaimed, "I love you Olaf!"

I stood on a pile of snow and jumped to another one my sister had made. "Catch me!" I exclaimed. "Gotcha!" Rainbow informed. "Wee! Again!" I yelled with happiness. I jumped too soon. "Wait!" Rainbow yelled. "Slow down!"

She tried to catch me, but I saw her slip and the magic hit me in the head and I blacked out, feeling cold.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was so worried about my sister, I really hadn't meant to hit her! As these thoughts rushed to my head, the whole room froze. "Scootaloo!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran next to her. "Scoots?"

"Mom! Dad!" I called, letting a tear slip from my eyelid. I grabbed Scootaloo, she was ice cold and had a streak of white in her purple mane. "It's okay, Scootaloo, I've got you!" I cried. Mom and Dad rushed into the room. Mom picked Scootaloo up and cradled her. "Rainbow what have you done?" Dad asked. "This is getting out of hoof!"

"It was an accident! I swear!" I cried. "I'm sorry Scoots!"

Dad stood up straight and said, "I know where to go."

We went outside and flew to this warm place, ice trailing behind us, because of me.

Botton Mash's P.O.V

A few pegasi flew past me, ice trailing behind them. "Ice?" I asked. I went and got my friend, Sweetie Belle, and we ran after the pegasi. "Faster, Sweetie!" I yelled. "Come on!"

When we got there, we saw that the pegasi were the royals. "Please! Help!" The king called. "My daughter!"

Rocks rolled up to the king and turned into brown trolls. "He's the king," one troll muttered. "Trolls?" I asked Sweetie. She shrugged. "Sush! I'm trying to listen," The rock in front of us said, a girl voice. It had been a troll! She looked back at us. She hugged us. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you!"

An old troll came into the crowd. "Your Majesty!" The troll said. Then he looked down at the rainbow maned pegasus. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," The king said, frightfully. "And they're getting stronger."

The troll studied the pegasus in the queen's hooves. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart," The troll informed. "The heart is not so easily persuaded, but the head can be."

"Do what you must, just help my daughter, please," the King pleaded. "I recommend we remove all magic," the troll said. "Even memories of magic, just to be safe, but don't worry I'll leave the fun."

The troll had been swirling his hands around and stopped and put a hand on Scootaloo's forehead. "She will be fine," the Troll informed. "But Scoots won't remember I have powers?" The rainbow maned pegasus asked. "It's for the best," the king said. The troll walked up to the pegasus. "Listen to me, Rainbow Dash," the troll said. He showed a picture of Rainbow's future. "Your powers will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger! You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy."

"No, we'll protect her, I'm sure she can learn to control it," the King said, putting a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Until then we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, we will limit Rainbow's contact with ponies and keep her powers hidden from every pony, icluding Scootaloo."

Rainbow's P.O.V

I looked out the window, it was snowing. It only reminded me of these terrible powers. I heard a knock on the door. "Dashie?" Scootaloo asked. Then she started singing, "Do you wanna build a snowpony? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies and now we're not! I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowpony, it doesn't have to be a snowpony!"

I had enough of it! It was killing me, shutting my own sister out, but I needed to keep her safe. "Go away, Scoots," I yelled through the door, almost letting tears escape my eyes. "Okay bye," Scootaloo sang and I heard her trot away, sadly. "Oh I want to soo much," I muttered.

The next days were uneventful, except for when I was looking out of the window, wishing I could fly. The window froze up from my touch. Later I called my dad in and he gave me gloves. "The gloves will help. See?" Dad asked. I nodded, sadly. "Conceal," Dad said. "Don't feel it," I said. "Don't let it show," we both finished. After that it was silent, until Scootaloo tried to bother me again. She knocked on my door. "Do you wanna build a snowpony? Or fly around out in the hall?" Scootaloo sang. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Derpy! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, watching Tia's sun go down!"

My powers were getting stronger half of my room was frozen. My Dad was trying to reason with me. "Dad, I'm scared, it's getting worse!" I said, frantically. "Getting upset only makes it worse, sweetie," Dad said to me. "Calm down."

Dad tried to give me a hug, but I backed off. "No! Please, don't touch me!"

A couple more years and my Mom and Dad were going on a trip. Scootaloo hugged them goodbye. He walked up to me. "Do you have to go?" I asked, curiously. "You'll be fine, Dashie," Dad said. They went on their way and in two weeks they did not return, they had died in a shipwreak. Scootaloo went to their funeral while I went to my room to sulk. I could have saved them! If I had went with them, I could've saved them, I'm supposed to be the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria! I thought.

Scootaloo's P.O.V

After Mom and Dad's funeral, I went to my sister's room and knocked on the door. "Dashie," I sang, quietly through the door. "Please know you're in there, ponies are asking where you've been. They say out of courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just me and you. What're we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowpony?"

I was sitting outside of Rainbow's door, crying.

**I have a lot of this already done and we haven't even gotten to the best part.**


	4. The Ball

Three years later . . . .

Twilight's P.O.V

Our ship pulled into the docking area and docked and we got off the ship. Many more ponies were piling off of other ships. "Welcome to Ponyville!" The dock master said. I saw a colt with a purple, shaggy mane and tail, and a light purple coat, with a horn try to get out of a silly suit. "Why do I have to wear this?" He asked a mare with an unnaturally curly purple mane and tail, white coat, a horn, and three blue diamonds for a cutiemark. "Because the queen has come of age, Sprite! It's Coronation day!" The mare squealed. "That's not my fault, Mom," The colt said, rolling his eyes and groaning. They passed the May Pole and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his friend. The friend was pacing. "What is it, Sweetie Belle?" The ice harvester asked. "You know when I pace I'm hungry, Button Mash," Sweetie Belle said. Button Mash got out a carrot. "Last one, but what's the magic word?" Button Mash asked, playfully. "Please!" Sweetie Belle pleaded. Button Mash gave her the carrot and she ate it. Then I saw a Pegasus mare with a wall-eyed stare, bubbles for a cutiemark, grey fur, and a blond mane and tail and an earth pony stallion with a time glass cutiemark, a brown mane and tail, and a light brown coat. "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates, Derpy!" The stallion told the mare named, Derpy. "And for the whole day! Faster, Dr. Whooves!" Derpy said. Derpy and Dr. Whooves raced past me and my guards. I was the student of Princess Celestia sent here for the Coronation. My guards were my brother, Shining Armour, and Flash Sentry. "Ah, Ponyville, Canterlot's most mysterious trade partner! Open those gates so I may find more out about you!" I blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Shining nodded. I walked, with the stallions following me, to the castle.

Scootaloo's P.O.V

Somepony knocked on my door, I was snoring. "Princess Scootaloo?" A sweet voice asked, I realized it was my maid's voice her name was Fluttershy. I got out of bed, tiredly, and made my bed. I fell onto it, snoring. There was another knock. I shot up into the air. "Oh? Huh? What is it Fluttershy?" I asked. "Sorry to wake you, ma'am, but-" Fluttershy started, quietly. "No, you didn't! I've been up for hours!" I yawned. I fell back asleep, again. There was another knock. I snorted awake. "Huh? Who is it?" I asked, tiredly. "It's um still me, ma'am. You uh should really get ready," Fluttershy whispered. "Ready for what?" I asked. "Your sister's Coronation day, ma'am," Fluttershy said. "My sister's cor-neration . . . ?" I asked, tiredly. I spotted my dress and realization struck me. It's Rainbow Dash's Coronation! "It's Coronation day!" I exclaimed, putting my dress on and fixing my mane and tail. I ran out of my room. "The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know that did that anymore! Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?" I sang. I ran into the ballroom with excitement pulsing throughout my vanes. "For years I've roamed these empty halls! Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"

I started to shake the hooves of armor. "They'll be actual, real live ponies, it'll be totally strange! But wow am I so ready for this change!" I sang, then I flew out of a window. "For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!" I landed in the garden and watched a family of geese walk by. The two little ones were playing. I picked them up and thought, I wish I were like you. I put them down. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone!" I sang as I walked into the ballroom again. "I can't wait to meet everypony!" I gasped. "What if I meet the one?"

I wrapped a purple cloth around me. "Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace!" I sang. I went over and picked up a sculpture of a stallion's head. "I suddenly see him standing there, a handsome stranger tall and fair!" I stuffed chocolate in my mouth. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"

I grabbed the sculpture of the stallion head and flew into the air, twirling in circles. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've had so far!" I sang, as I dropped the sculpture on some cake. Oops, I thought. I trotted into a hall way and pretended I was in the pictures. "For the first time in forever, they'll be magic, they'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by somepony and I know it's oh so crazy to dream I'd find true love! But for the first time in forever, at least I've got chance!"

Rainbow's P.O.V

I looked out of my window in sorrow. I lived my whole life holed up in my room and now I'm going to see my subjects and leave them again. I don't want to be unloyal, I thought. But it's for the best, right? "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good filly you always have to be!" I sang. I walked over to the picture of my father's coronation. I took off my gloves and mimicked his picture by holding a candle holder and a ball. "Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show! Make one wrong move and they will know!" The candle holder and the ball froze over and I quickly put them down and put my gloves back on. "But it's only for today!" I said to myself, reassuringly.

~same time~

No pony's P.O.V

"But it's only for today!" Scootaloo sang. "It's agony to wait!" Rainbow sang. "It's agony to wait!" Scootaloo sang as she rushed to the gates, waiting for them to open. Rainbow opened her door to see Fluttershy. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" Rainbow sang. "The gates!" Scootaloo sang as they opened. Rainbow hurried off to the ballroom, while Scootaloo rushed outside of the gates to greet the ponies of Ponyville. "For the first time in forever!" Scootaloo sang as she waved to her ponies. "Don't let them in! Don't let them see!" Rainbow chided herself in the ballroom. "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" Scootaloo ran around the town. "Be the good filly you always have to be!" Rainbow paced the floor. "A chance to leave my sister's world, a chance to find true love!" Scootaloo waved to Rarity, she noticed her from when they were smaller, and obviously her son. "Hi Rarity!" Scootaloo said. "Hello, darling nice to see you again and you look simply divine!" Rarity complimented. "Thanks to Fluttershy!" Scootaloo said, cheerfully. Meanwhile, Rainbow was still pacing the ballroom. "Conceal. Conceal. Don't feel! Don't let them know!" Rainbow said.

Scootaloo's P.O.V

I hurried over the bridge into town square. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever . . . For the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!" I started galloping and then I slammed into a pegasus stallion. He had light blue fur, a dark blue mane and tail, green eyes, and his cutiemark was a lightning bolt with wings. "Hey!" I said, as I fell on my flank. A purple string of hair fell in my face and I blew it away. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The stallion asked. "Hey I-ya, no. No. I'm okay," I said, awkwardly. "Are you sure?" He asked me. "Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was goin', that's all," I said like it was no sweat. "I'm awesome, actually!"

"Oh that's sweet!" He exclaimed as he helped me up. "Prince Soarin' of Cloudsdale!" Soarin' smiled. "Princess Scootaloo of Ponyville," I said. "It's not the awesomest title, but it's the best I could've gotten."

"Princess . . . ? My Lady," He bowed deeply. "Aw no need for that," I said, sheepishly. He stood up. "Sorry for bumping into you, Princess of Ponyville" He said. "Well it was no sweat! It's fine," I hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Besides I'm not that Princess. I mean if you'd've hit my big sister, Rainbow Dash then you'd probably hospitalized," I said. "So yeah you're lucky it's just me."

"Just you?" Soarin smirked. The bells sounded off in the distant. I didn't notice at first, seeing how sweet Soarin' was. Then realization struck me in the muzzle. "The bells. The coronation! I better get a move on! Don't wanna be late for the corination!" I said. I waved to Soarin' "Bye see ya later, alligator!"Soarin' waved. "After while crocodile!"

I flew off towards the ballroom.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I stood at the alter. My sister was off to the side, it looked as though she were scanning the crowd. They placed the crown on my head. The scepter and orb were presented to me on a pillow. I reached for them, but a whisper caught my attention. "Your Majesty, the gloves," the bishop stated. I shakily took my gloves off and held my breath. I took the orb and scepter in each hoof and turned to the ponies. The bishop started his rambling. This was the only part I didn't know: The langue the bishop spoke and how to interpret it. I could only learn so much! The scepter and orb started to freeze, in return I was starting to panic. "Queen Rainbow Dash of Ponyville!" The bishop declared. "Queen Rainbow Dash of Ponyville!" The crowd echoed. I turned around quickly and put the orb and scepter down before anypony could notice. I put my gloves back on and a sighed in relief, I had done it.

~night~

DJ Pon-3 rocked it I could hear and I wanted so desperately to go and mingle, but as Queen they forbid it! Trumpets sounded. "Um . . . Queen Rainbow Dash of Ponyville," Fluttershy whimpered. I shot out to my position like a rocket, everypony stared and I chuckled and stood up straighter. "Um . . . Princess Scootaloo of Ponyville," Fluttershy murmured. Scootaloo walked out and stood beside me. My sister looked cool! I wish I had been there to watch her grow up, but you had to protect her, I thought. "Hey! How's my favorite sister?" I asked, michviously. "Hey me?" Scootaloo asked. "Oh yeah! Um . . . Sup!"

"You look awesome, squirt! Except for the frou frou outfit," I said. "You look more awesome, except for the 'frou frou' outfit," Scootaloo returned my compliment. "Hey if you wanna look like a girly girl go ahead, but as of tonight I will wear what they want me to," I said. We looked out at the party that my old friend Pinkie Pie set up. "So this is what a party is?" I asked. "You know it's warmer than I thought," Scootaloo said. "What is that smell?" I asked. We smelled the smell. "Chocolate," me and my sister said in unison. suddenly a pink earth pony came up to them with cupcakes. "Here you go Your Majesty!" It was the pink party pony, Pinkie Pie. She gave me a cupcake. "Pinkie we're- were friends, you don't need to call me anything special, neither does Fluttershy or Rarity or Apple Jack," I said. "Were?" Pinkie asked. "I'm not gonna keep the gates open, you should've known that," I said, sadly. "But you'll still write me, right?!" Pinkie asked. "I'll think about it," I said. "Yay!" Pinkie exclaimed. "How 'bout you Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo nodded. "I'll defiantly write, why didn't I think of that before?" Scootaloo asked. Pinkie trotted off, happily. "How are your wings doing Scootaloo?" I asked. "Oh uh they're fine, I can fly!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "What about your cutiemark?" I asked. "I got it for riding my scooter," Scootaloo said. "I'm livin' my dream, except for the fact that I haven't seen you and our parents died."

"I'm not," I muttered, tears dripping down my face. "Um Your Majesty, The student of Princess Celestia of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle," Fluttershy mumbled. "No need to call me that, Flutters," I said to look at the student of Princess Celestia. She had a lavender coat, purple eyes, a purple mane and tail with a stripe of pink going through it, and her cutiemark was a pink sparkle with white sparkles around it. Behind her stood two royal gaurds. She bowed. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it would only be proper if I give you the first dance, but since I am the same gender I will have Flash dance wth you," Twilight said, smiling. "Oh I don't dance, but my sister surely does," I smirked. "Okay fine by me," the stallion who was supposed to be Flash said. He took Scootaloo by the hoof and danced with her. Fluttershy came over to me. "What is it, Flutts?" I asked, kindly. "Um I would just like to spend time with you, you were um distant after the gates were closed," Fluttershy said. "I was squashed up in my room, I got to practice flying at least, but It wasn't the same," my smile was slowly fading. Somepony threw pie in my face, but the party seemed to still be going on. "Pinkie!" Fluttershy screeched. "Why would you throw pie in Queen Rainbow's face!?"

I started to laugh. "Its fine, Fluttershy! I needed this!" I said still laughing. "Oh let me help you at least," Fluttershy said, handing me a napkin. I wiped my face off and smiled. "It looked like you were frowning so I threw a pie in your face! Like a clown! But clowns are creepy," Pinkie said. "Thanks Pinkie," I thanked. "Your welcome!" Pinkie said. "Who planned this party?" Twilight asked. "Pinkie Pie," I said. "She used to throw the best-" I started. "And still do!" Pinkie interrupted. "Parties Ponyville has ever seen!" I finished. "You let her throw this party?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "Of course she was one of my best friends as a filly!" I exclaimed. Rarity walked up on the group with a colt. "Sprite meet my old friend Queen Rainbow Dash," Rarity told the colt. The colt groaned. "Hehe, not much of a fancy pony are ya'?" I asked Sprite. He grumbled. "Rarity please, don't call me Majesty or anything like that please, you were one of my best friends!" I said. "But-" she started. "I command you, It's a royal order," I said. "Okay, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said. "So is this your colt or a sibling?" I asked. "Mine," Rarity answered. "I swear he's just like you!"

"Hehe, good job, squirt," I said as I ruffled the colt's mane. He looked up at me and smirked. "We must be going," Rarity said. "It was nice seeing you again, Rainbow Dash."

"I have to go refill the punch bowl!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Is that a bird?!" Fluttershy asked as she flew off to see the bird. Scootaloo came back over and ignored the offer for another dance. "Too much dancing . . . ," Scootaloo groaned. "Are you okay?" I asked, mischiviously. "I've never been better! I wish it could be like this forever!" Scootaloo piped up, excidedly. "Me too," I agreed, but looked away, quickly. "But it can't . . ."

"Why not? If-" I cut her off. "It just can't," I said sadly. "I understand, just give me a moment," I could see that Scootaloo was trying hard not to cry. I watched Scootaloo gallop off and bump into a stallion, only to be caught by another. Pinkie Pie had returned and offered me some cake, I took it, gladly, but I was still worrying about Scootaloo.

Scootaloo's P.O.V

After I bumped into that stallion, Another stallion caught me I recognized him as Prince Soarin' of Cloudsdale. "Glad I caught ya'," Soarin' said, happily. "Soarin'," I breathed. He led me in a dance, I wasn't one for dancing, but this was better than Flash's dance. Later we were having a glass of water and talking. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to sc-Oops sorry!" I had hit him on the face with my hoof, by accident. He just laughed it off. Then we were walking outside of the castle. "Your wings help you scooter that's so awesome!" Soarin' said. "Don't even have to put a hoof on the ground!" I said. We were walking through the graden when Soarin' looked over at me. "What's this?" He asked, pointing at the white streak in my mane. "I was born with it, although I dreamed a troll put it there," I said, giggling, he laughed too. "I like it!" Soarin' said. Then later we sat on a balcony. "So wait! You have how many older brothers?" I asked. "Two! They pretended I was invisable . . . literarly . . . for two years!" Soarin' said. "That's so uncool," I said. "It's what brothers do," Soarin' said. "Ha! Brothers and sisters both! Rainbow and I were really, really close when we were little! But then she shut me out, and I don't know why she did it," I said. He looked in my eyes. "I would never shut you out, you're totally awesome!" Soarin' said. "Okay, can I just say something awesomely crazy?" I asked him. "I love awesomely crazy!" He said. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face!" I sang. "And then suddenly I bumped into you!"

"I was thinking the same thing, because like," Soarin' sang. "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place! And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue!"

"But with you," I sang. "But with you, I found my place!" Soarin' sang. "I see your face!" I sang. "And it's nothing like I've ever known before!" We sang at the same time, as we flew into the air. "Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"

"With you!" I sang. "With you!" Soarin' sang. "With you!" I sang. "With you!" He sang. "Love is an open door!" (I only like solos and this is why!)

He flew me to the roof where we sat and watched shooting stars. "I mean it's crazy!" Soarin' sang. "What?" I asked. "We finish each other's-" Soarin' started. "Sandwhiches!" I said the first thing that popped into my head. "That's what I was gonna say!" Soarin' exclaimed. "I've never met somepony-" He joined in. "Who thinks so much like me!" We sang at the same time. "Jinx!" We said. "Jinx again!"

"Our mental synchronization can have, but one explanation!" We sang. "You," I sang. "And I," Soarin' sang. "Were," I sang. "Just," I sang. "Meant to be!" We sang in unison. "Say goodbye!" I sang. Soarin' stated a little in the middle of what I was singing, "Say goodbye!"

"To the pain of the past!" We sang in unison. "We don't have to feel it anymore, love is an open door. Love is an open door! Life could be so much more-"

"With you!" I sang. "With you," he sang.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open-" We both sang. "Door," Soarin' sang. I started in the middle of his words, "door!"

"Scootaloo? Can I ask something crazy awesome?" Soarin' asked me. "Go for it!" I said. "Will you marry me?" Soarin' asked. "Can I say something even more crazier than what you said? Yes!" I exclaimed.

Rainbow's P.O.V

Me and my friends - I mean former friends - were talking. "Hey! Dashie watch this!" Pinkie exclaimed as I watched her float in the air, how? With balloons, of course! I chuckled. "You are just as random as I remember!" I exclaimed. "Rainbow Dash!" I heard my sister exclaimed. I saw her walk up with a light blue stallion. "This is Prince Soarin' of Cloudsdale," Scootaloo introduced. Soarin' bowed. "No need for bowing or anything," I said before he could say, 'your majesty'. "I should have been in your place Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said. "I highly doubt that, Rares," I muttered. "We would like," Scootaloo started. "Your blessing," Soarin' said. My eyes widened, I knew where this was going, but I let them finish. "Of our marriage!" They finished together. "What? Marriage?" I asked. "Yeah!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "My brain hurts," I muttered, putting a hoof to my forehead. "Well, we haven't worked it all out! We'll need a few days to plan everything. Of course we'll have cake and daisy sandwiches and hayburgers and cupcakes!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Wait! Would we live here?!"

"Here?" I asked nervously. "Yeah that would be awesome!" Soarin' exclaimed. My former friends seemed as shocked as I was. "Scootaloo-" I started. "Oh we can invite all of your brothers to stay with us!" Scootaloo had cut me off. "What!? No, no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed, frantically. "Of course we have the room there is-" I cut my sister off. "Wait! Slow down, my brain can't take this! And besides No pony's brothers are coming here and no pony is getting married!"

"But, what?" Scootaloo asked, sadly. I looked at my sister. "May I have a word with you?" I asked. "Alone?"

Scootaloo hooked her right hoof with Soarin''s left hoof. "Whatever you have to say you can say it to both of us!" Scootaloo declared, obviously hurt. I sighed. "Fine. You can't marry a stallion you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Scootaloo protested. "Scoots, what do you know about true love?" I asked. "More than you do! You just know how to shut ponies out!" Scootaloo said, angrily. "You asked for my blessing but the answer is no, besides I've been alive longer than you," I said. I looked at my former friends and a tear slid down my cheek. "I know exactly what it is, now excuse me."

"Your Majesty," Soarin' said. "I-I think you should go," I said. I looked at Fluttershy. "The party is over, close the gates!" I ordered. She scrambled to do my bidding. "What!? No, no! Rainbow, wait!" Scootaloo scrambled to my side and pulled off my glove. My eyes widened. "Give me my glove!" I said, frantically, reaching for it. She stepped back. "Dashie, I can't live in your world anymore!" Scootaloo said. I fought the urge to cry. "T-then leave," I muttered, loud enough for her to hear. I saw her face, it was a world of hurt. It was too much for me, turned around and started to walk to the door, besides I could get another glove. "W-what did I do to deserve this? By Celestia's name I did nothing sinful!" Scootaloo called after me. "Enough, Scoots," I said. "No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut out a beautiful life? What are you afraid of!?" Scootaloo's voice was raising and what was the worse part? All of Ponyville was there, which strengthened my fears. "I said, enough!" I yelled, with my hoof in the air, big mistake. Ice rose from the floor. My former friends gasped. Twilight hid behind Flash. "She's an agent of chaos, I knew it! Celestia didn't listen to me!" Twilight said. "Oh I assure you Rainbow would never do that," Fluttershy whispered. "Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked, shocked. I ran out of the castle and into the courtyard. The Ponyvillians cheered for me. "There she is!" One exclaimed. "Long live the Queen!" The crowd said. "Queen Rainbow come and celebrate with us!" Another said. I ducked through the crowd, holding my bare hoof to my chest, in fear of freezing somepony. A bowing stallion got in my way. "Your Majesty," he said. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" I turned my head towards a mare with her foal, I slowly backed away and ended up bumping into the fountain, in which turned into ice. There was a collective gasp over the crowd. Twilight came out of the castle. "There she is stop her!" Twilight told her guards. "Please just stay away from me! Stay away!" I had my hoof pointed out in front of me, again, big mistake. My magic accidentally turned the staircase to ice. Twilight and her guards, who were on the stairs, fell. "You monster!" Twilight yelled. A snowstorm began as I ran off. I heard Scootaloo call my name. I kept on running until I got to the gates, to where I hesitated. I finally ran outside of the gates and heard my sister, but I didn't pay attention, I only galloped. I got to the water and stepped on part of the water, it instantly turned to ice, I kept running. I got to the other side and I didn't look back, I only climbed the mountain, forgetting my wings.

**Here's another chapter.**


	5. Let it Go!

**I know that this is a short chapter, but it contains all that it needs to have (a whole song)!**

* * *

><p>Scootaloo's P.O.V<p>

"No," I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek. "Look, the water," Soarin' said. The water was frozen solid, locking the boats in place.

(Castle Courtyard)

It was snowing, it was snowing in the middle of summer! Me and Soarin' moved through the panicked crowd. "Snow? It's snowing in July," Pinkie asked, then she laughed. "That is sooo random!"

"Are you alright?" Soarin' asked. I shook my head. "Did you know?" He asked me. "Not at all," I said. "Look it's snowing! Snowing! The Queen has cursed this land, we must stop her!" Twilight declared. She looked at her guards. "You have to go after her."

All of Rainbow's friends wee already talking to her, but I joined. "What? No," I said to Twilight. "Do you work for Discord too?" Twilight asked me. "No! Besides my sister's not an agent of chaos, she only has a strange power!" I shouted at Twilight. "That's exactly right!" Soarin' agreed. "My sister is not a monster, she's the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" I said. "She nearly killed me!" Twilight exclaimed. "Ya slipped on ice," Applejack, another fillyhood friend, said. "Her ice!" Twilight said. "It was an accident, she was just scared," Scootaloo said. "Tonight was my fault, so I'll go after her."

"No it's way too dangerous!" Soarin' stated. "Rainbow's not dangerous, I'll bring her back," I said. "I'll come with you," Soarin' said. "No you need to take care of Ponyville," I said. "Of course," Soarin' said. I threw a cloak over me, to keep warm. "I leave Prince Soarin' in charge!" I told the crowd. "Ya'll ain't going without some pony ta help ya!" Applejack declared. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy nodded, firmly. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Sure as sugar pie!" Pinkie squealed. "This will be soooo much fun!"

"I think it'll be kinda scary," Fluttershy squeaked. Rarity went up to Soarin' and gave him a bunch of scarves. "For the townsponies, they need them more than I do," Rarity said. "Thank you," Soarin' said. Rarity nodded. "Wait, Scootaloo are you sure Queen Rainbow won't hurt you?" Soarin' asked. "Positive, she is my sis after all," I said. "What about Sprite?" Applejack asked Rarity. "He'll be fine, Spike will look after him," Rarity said. "Alright. Come on, ya'll!" Applejack exclaimed. We galloped towards the mountains.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was on a mountain, covered with snow. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a hoofprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in Tia knows I've tried . . . Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good fil~ly you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know!" I sang. I took off the other glove and threw it into the air. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" I created a snowpony, just like the one me and Scootaloo played with all those years ago. "Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang. I took off my cloak, which had come with that ridiculous dress, and it flew back in the wind. I trotted on. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No rights, no wrongs, no rules for me . . . I'm free!" I created some ice stairs that was covered in snow, but once I stepped onto it it cleared itself of snow. I walked up the stairs. "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay!" I made a huge castle of ice. The last piece was the roof and it was clear, to see Luna's beautiful night sky. "My power flurries through the air and into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" I took off my crown and threw it. "I'm never goin' back the past is in the past!" I took down my mane and tail, it was a messy mane of rainbow streaked with white. I changed my dress to a dress of ice. "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go!" The sun had already been rising and I walked out onto my balcony. I was finally free! "That perfect filly is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyways!" I turned around, walked inside, and shut the door.


End file.
